


PARK RANGERS

by BlackbatRevolution



Series: The Complete Cranscott AU Saga [7]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers R.P.M., Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: "The Power Ranger program has been revived, after being…stalled for several years. And you all have been selected from your various schools, (10) Angel Grove High Students, (5) Amber Beach High students and (5) Stone Canyon High students for this illustrious elite park ranger training camp. Whether you volunteered because of your love of nature, science and adventure, are using this as extra credit to make up a grade to graduate, or were forced to as mandated community service as punishment for a crime, this is an honor for all involved. Regardless of your motives, I can promise you, you will become better people and learn to be greater together because remember Rangers in Training, Together…we are more!"





	1. The Wheels on the Bus

 

                                                        

“As many of you _should_ know, Angel Grove Park is a lush wilderness area that is teeming with diverse wildlife, rare plants and spectacular natural attractions. It is famous for holding the most well preserved dinosaur fossils in all of history, the only dig sites near as good are in the neighboring towns of Amber Beach and Stone Canyon,” The Counselor explained everything that was already written on the program pamphlets handed to the parents of the teens a month ago and handed again to the teens fifteen minutes ago but reiteration is always necessary because people prefer not to read most of the time and the pamphlets lining the floor of the bus was proof of that.

Billy, always the odd man out in a group of people, had read his pamphlet three times and tucked it away in his trusty blue binder for safe keeping, to be referred to later in case he forgot something but knowing himself, with _his exceptional memory_ , he will not forget even a single punctuation.

“Dinosaurs must have really liked living in this area, or something,” Zack Taylor, said, the school resident absentee-hell raiser’s legs were spread out in one of the seats of the bus, taking up an entire seat just for himself.

“Or they just come here to die….we’re living on a dinosaur graveyard Oooooo spooky!”  A student with a New Zealand accent and a backwards black cap on his head said in a tone that was supposed to be eerie but _in a comedic way_. The backwards hat and confident roguish smile told Billy he was a ‘cool guy’. In retrospect he had a lot of the natural charisma cool guys usually have. Charisma was something Jason Scott had in spades, until very recently. Billy glanced to the back of the bus once more only to see Jason Scott doing what he has been doing since they got on the bus, staring out the window, morose and not invested in much of anything.

Billy will admit he has had particular interest in Jason Scott ever since he B**** (He can’t say that word) slapped Colt Wallace in detention, when Colt had broke his coloring pencils and threatened to do _more_ , it was expected to be taken as a random act of kindness because Jason had been in a bad mood that day (Every day lately) but Billy’s paranoid brain was still analyzing every reason why.

Did Jason want to be his friend?

Would he be upset if Billy just sat with him and engaged him in conversation?

Billy was actually planning to sit with him but he didn’t get on the bus in time and was forced to sit in the front seats that everyone hated because they were near the authority, _the adults_ (though the adults in this case looked to be about the same age as the students).

Another unnamed student in a far too tight red muscle t-shirt that Billy saw come off the Stone Canyon school bus snickered loudly, grabbing the attention of the whole bus. Billy was lost to what was so funny. “You scared of Dino ghosts aren’t you?” He asked the other guy next to him, poking him in his side with his elbow.

“No…what…of course not!” His ‘friend’ protested, rolled his eyes and _pouted_.

“Yeah you are!” The muscle t-shirt dude said, continuing to pester the other guy. “Such a _baby_.”

“Lay off Adam, Rocky and grow up,” Another Stone Canyon student said, this time a cute girl, she leaned over her seating partner to smack ‘Rocky’, her annoying classmate on his arm.

“Don’t ask little _boys_ to do the impossible Aisha,” The girl beside her advised, with a knowing glance. There was an obvious repertoire here, they were all schoolmates and _friends_ , unlike the Angel Grove High Student group who were either all in different cliques or were natural loners.

Standing at the front a moving bus, The Counselor Miss Morgan had one hand holding the safety pole while the other held a stack of folders to her chest. She glared and tapped her feet impatiently, waiting for the bus full of teenagers and young adults to fall in line and give her their undivided attention. “… _Anyway_ ,” She said peeved, as ‘Rocky’ and ‘Aisha’ exchanged childish mocking expressions and stuck their tongues out at each other. “In order to protect the great resource that is the Angel Grove National Park, skilled people were hired and trained for the sole purpose of ensuring the park continues to thrive and survives for many generations. These people were called **_Power Rangers_** , and did a lot more than your average park rangers; they would arrest poachers, fight off arsonists and chemical dumpers and take on all manner of extraordinary dangers to protect the park. They had tremendous dedication and even lived on park grounds, it’s quite the noble profession.” She continued to regal them with genuine admiration in her eyes and voice.

“What’s the pay like?” Zack chimed in again, interrupting Miss Morgan who could only glare and seethed with rage as if all her education and training had not prepared her to deal with a bus load of smart-aleck teenagers. “For doing all that, we must be getting paid…like _millions_.”

“Damn Good question!” Chase matched Zack’s s**t-eating smirk, releasing a loud triumphant clap that startled the boy next to him, and subsequently Billy. Billy now knew the mouthy Amber Beach High student was named Chase because he heard the girl,  Shelby Watkins (they had introduced themselves upon sitting next to each other like well mannered, well raised people would), sitting beside him with her head buried in a familiar paleontology book, mutter his name and shake her head whenever he spoke. “They worked for the government so it must _suck_. I’m not for taking on gun toting poachers for a civil servant pay check, with mediocre benefits,” Chase continued on his mischievous rant.

Miss Morgan dropped her files and abruptly threw her arms up in the air. “The rangers did it for the satisfaction of knowing they were protecting a Grand National monument! A piece of history! A gift to the next generation, a great gift considering the world is going to ecological hell as we speak and they will be left to fix this desolate dying rock!” She snapped, baring her teeth, unraveling her composed icy persona.

Everyone’s eyes went wide with surprise, even Kimberly, Jason and the mysterious new girl in the yellow bomber Jacket, who from Billy’s observations remained relatively silent and expressionless throughout the ride and this orientation.

“Look what you did…”  A huff and a very good rendition of the ‘stink eye’ from the boy in the green sweater vest next to him caused the roguish smile on Chase’s face to falter. 

“ _Chill_ …I’m just kidding Kendall,” He said in an apologetic tone even if it was not an apology in itself, Billy’s mom had taught him a thing or two about the contents of a proper apology and he had yet to hear an admission of wrong doing or a sorry.

Sighing, Miss Morgan stooped down to pick up her scattered files. Three passport sized photos fell out, one of Amanda Clark, Aisha the stone canyon student and the mystery girl that was definitely an AGH student but somehow Billy did not know her name and he knew _everyone’s_ name at school. “It’s Miss Morgan,” The counselor corrected with a _subtle_ snarl. “I’m not one of your little friends.”

“She graduated like last year!” Shelby groaned from beside Billy, finally closing her heavy pink wrapped textbook, “She’s the same age as us.”

Billy giggled as she complained to him, in this cute humorous way probably distinct to her. He tried to strike up a conversation before about dinosaurs, and it went well to his utter shock, they both shared a few of the same passions (all things science but mostly paleontology) and definitely the same level of excitement for new discoveries but then Miss Morgan ordered them to be quiet and pay attention, so Billy did as told and Shelby buried herself in her book in defiance.

A few moments later Miss Morgan cleared her throat, and begun her speech again.  “The park ranger program has been revived, after being…. _stalled_ for several years,” She said with a nervous pause that Billy took note of. “And you all have been selected from your various schools, ten Angel Grove High Students, five Amber Beach High students and five Stone Canyon High students for the illustrious park ranger training camp. Whether you volunteered because of your love of nature, science and adventure,” She glanced over to Billy and Shelby, a few other students with an approving smile. “Are using this as extra credit to make up a science or geography grade to graduate,” She glanced over to a few guilty parties with a knowing suspicious once-over. “Or were forced to as mandated community service as punishment for a crime,” She does not look to anyone in particular but Jason Scott’s run in with the law was infamous in the little sleepy fishing village of Angel Grove but there might be a few other _felons_.  

Billy could not help turning around and eyeing Jason Scott again, a few other people had the same idea, prying on him for a reaction but Jason managed to only make eye with Billy. Billy didn’t know what to do so he smiled, a soft disarming smile, Jason shook his head and resumed staring out the window, but Billy had already spun back around by the time Jason returned the smile. “Regardless of your motives, I can promise you, you will become better people and learn to be _greater together_.”

She closed her orientation monologue with a wide smile and a beaming aura that showed she truly believed what she was saying. “Do you have any further questions?” She asked, causing Billy’s eyes to light up but before he could raise his hand and ask one of the dozen questions buzzing around in his brain, a hand shot up before him.

“Does this bus have a bathroom or do we share a bucket?” Ty Fleming asked, Colt Wallace, Amanda Clark and Rebecca Harper chuckling as he said it, the joke once again escaped Billy. It must have been _real s_ ubtle or just not funny at all. “We’ve been driving for over an hour….I might get _desperate_.”  

Miss Morgan rolled her eyes. “I told you to all go before we left for the camp!” She groaned.

“Do not let these children confounded you milady,” Said the bus driver Ivan, consoling the stressed counselor, his eyes still on the road. His manner of speech was outdated and the way he introduced himself at the beginning of the trip was very formal, to even Billy.

 She nodded her head in his direction and straightened up her violet button up blouse. “We’re very close to our destination and we won’t be making any stops, so _wait_.” She narrowed her eyes at the quarterback, challenging him to opening his mouth again, her fierce intense glower seemed to have silence him, maybe scared him in the process, to the amusement of Zack, Rocky and Chase. “Now is there a question regarding your internship?”

“Ooh Yes, I have a question!!!” Billy shouted, waving his hands back and forth in the air for her to see. It was unnecessary considering no one else had their hands up at that moment but he was eager and not about to lose his chance again.

“And you are….?” Miss Morgan wondered aloud, rummaging through her files for some information on Billy, Billy assumes the files are dossiers on every one of the campers.

“Billy!” Billy chimed in to assist her, going into his introductory monologue. “Billy Cranston. Or William Cranston, kids used to call me Billy "Cramstons" as a 3rd grade joke like "Billy crams a ton of crayons in his butt", which I didn't! It's really impossible to cram a ton of crayons in a butt--”

“Yes…Mr. Cranston, please go on,” Miss Morgan interrupted his aimless rambling.

She was getting annoyed with him, Billy could see it on her face so he redirected his train of thought, “Okay I’m a big fan of the rangers, have been since I was very little, they were like my superheroes, I visited the park before with my father seven years ago, this was before he died, not after, I mean he could visit with me in spirit now but we have no science to support the existence of ghosts…but I like to think---”

“Please be clear and _concise Mr. Cranston_ …” Miss Morgan warned again, tapping her feet, a reflexive impulse to show her growing impatience.

“Uh, um…yes, I'm sorry-…..the ranger program was disbanded a few years ago; do you happen to exactly know why?” Billy quickly asked before his tendencies caused him to miss his big chance to ask the questions he was wondering about for seven years, ever since the disappearance of the rangers and the closing of the park to civilians.

“Well it’s unclear as to why because unlike common knowledge, the ranger program was not government funded,” She answered, eyeing Zack and Chase for their rude comments earlier. “The government cut park funding several years ago and sold off much of it to corporations for mining gold and drilling for oil....”  She enlightened the entire bus, her tone and eyes becoming saddened as she spoke.

“But luckily the remaining land was bought out from the government for its own protection by a foreign corporation, Power Inc!” Billy interjects. He knows this much already from his own research and hoped to learn more information that a google search or few overnight trips to the library could not tell him.

“You did your research, I’m glad someone did,” The counselor commends Billy, so impressed that some of her stress appeared to have visibly melted away.

“Nerd,” Amanda Clark mutters under her breathe, her best friend Rebecca giggles and agrees, “ _Already a teacher’s pet_.”

“Yeah shut up Freak,” Colt spat, in a much harsher voice, he hated Billy for some strange reason and took every chance to tear him down.  It worked. Billy went silent, looking at his feet, excitement deflated.

Why do I even bother, Billy thought.

“Go on Billy, _speak_ ,” Someone encouraged out of nowhere, Billy’s head spun around to see it was Jason Scott, talking for the first time since getting on the bus. His very first words being in _subtle_ defense of Billy, to add to that he gave Colt a look that dare him to do something more and Colt immediately backed down, threatened by Jason’s steely blue gaze and the memory of his previous humiliation at Jason’s hands.

 “This is what we’re here for right, to learn. I mean some of you would rather remain brain dead but we don’t _all_ have to,” added Tommy Oliver, an AGH transfer student from Stone Canyon, that was now the star player on their football team, a position previously held by Jason. She was nice; if anyone else deserved the attention and limelight it was her.

“ _Definitely_ ,” Adam agreed with a smile at Billy and a nod to go on, he probably also has experience with bullies, like Billy does but his bully, ‘Rocky’ seemed to also be his friend.

An excitable Amber Beach Student in a bright red hoodie flashes him a sympathetic grin, he saw Shelby smiling at him too. It made him feel so warm all over.  “ _He’s kind of cute_ ,” Billy also heard whispered in a girlish voice, it could have been Aisha or the blonde in the pink sundress dress sitting next to Tommy, he was not sure but that didn’t stop Billy from getting flustered.

All the positive attention Billy was getting had Colt steaming mad but with so many people on Billy’s side, all he could do was fold his arms and stew in his anger. 

With all eyes on him, Billy resumed, significantly more nervous. “I couldn’t find out much…. its owner is obscured in mystery but has been known to go by Zordan, which is obviously an alias. Unless it’s not an alias and is an ethnic name…then I am very sorry so saying that.”

“It’s alright--

“Please tell them I’m sorry if that’s the case,” Billy pleaded with Miss Morgan; needing to know she would apologize on his behalf on the off chance he was being culturally insensitive.

Miss Morgan’s facial features with were covered in amusement, “ _I will_ , if we ever meet, I promise.”  Billy relaxed and took a seat, because his conscience was now clear. “But to answer your question I have no official statement on the real reason for dissolving the power ranger program, many speculate the financial burden was just too much for the sole company, as the maintenance was not financially profitable even if it had much social capital and was a benefit to society at large.”

“That is tragic; I will have to look deeper into this…” A well dressed young man commented, he was in a three piece suit and though he looked as young as they were, he acted much like Kendall or Miss Morgan as she prefers to be called, far too formal and well above his age.

“It is Philip,” Miss Morgan said, pointing to a pamphlet with all the information on it. “But rest assured that the Keeper Company has taken over the duty and is more than up to the challenge! Opening the ranger training program is the very first step.” She looks directly back to this Philip person and says with a smirk, “But generous financial donations and volunteers are _accepted_.”

“Duly noted,” Philip replied, with a nod and a smile. Billy also made a mental note of the moment that happened between the two, it was peculiar, a lot of social interactions were peculiar to Billy but this one seemed particularly peculiar and interesting.  It was as if they had a history, or there was an inside joke being played on everyone else.

“Another question?” Miss Morgan said suddenly, making Billy turn around and see who again was taking his opportunity away from him, though he was quiet for a while, the person may have thought he was done. But he had about twenty five more questions, all important. “Do you have a question Miss….um… _Gomez_ , yes Trinidad Gomez?”

Turning around Billy was able to see that the raise hand and the name belonged to the mystery girl.  Everyone waited with baited breathe to hear what her voice sounds like for the first time. She noticed the intense attention from everyone on the bus and rolled her eyes, lowered her hand and slouched back in her seat. “It’s _Trini_ ,” She declared with a lot attitude. “And I have a question about the gold---

With a violent jerk forward, the bus came to a halt, startling and shaking up every single student.

Several students were thrown out of their seats by the sudden turbulence and ended up in random positions, notable Shelby was clinging to Billy, and Rocky fell out of the seat with his ass in the air and Trini _, formerly mystery girl_ wounded up in Kimberly’s lap, for half a second before she pulled herself up, glared at Kimberly as if she had done that on purpose.

To added to the awkward disgruntled atmosphere it knocked all the suitcases out of the overhead compartment, underwear, medication, tampons and other extremely personal items littered all over the floor.

 “We’re here!” Miss Morgan declared simultaneously upon the bus coming to a stop, she had been clinging to the metal safety pole.

“My question—  
  
“Questioning section is over!” Miss Morgan rudely cut off Trini, grabbing her files and turning to walk off the bus in haste. While the grumbling the not so happy campers collected their personal items. “It is now time to move to the mess hall, where you will be served dinner and divided up into cabins teams.”

“And remember Rangers in Training, Together…we are more!” Ivan the bus driver added with vigor and enthusiasm that seems natural to him, exiting the driver’s seat and practically running behind Miss Morgan.

Both counselors were in a hurry, which would not have appeared odd if they had been in a hurry before but they weren’t. The anxious worried look in their eyes and body language (Miss Morgan adjusting her glasses and Ivan gripping the wheel at odd intervals), that just started up when Trini begun asking her question. That said a lot to the every observant Billy.

The bus turbulence was also highly convenient, working in the favor of the counselors; it gives them time to escape questioning while the majority of the students had to stay in the bus and pick up and sort out their belongings.

The gears in Billy’s head were turning at high speeds, faster than usual, but he was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand rested on his shoulder and he heard his name being called, “Billy, want to go check out cabin rosters together? We can talk more about Dr. Runga’s new Book, it’s amazing!” She gushed.

“Heck Yes!” Billy said, picking up his suitcase and his laptop bag, with the confidence that everything was unharmed despite the rough fall. He followed behind her, slowly piling out of the bus with the rest of the students.

“I’ll introduce you to my friends and you can introduce me to yours,” She said a little later, raising her eyebrows as Billy inspected the front of the bus to see what could have cause the sudden stop. There was nothing there.

“Friends….” Billy repeated absentminded, what friends was Shelby talking about, he doesn’t have friends. He wants to but connecting with his peers has always been next to impossible. “I don’t really have friends at this camp...” in the whole town actually but she doesn’t need to know that.

Right now Shelby wanted to be his friend, hang out with him and introduce him to her friends but he was too busy warping weird coincidences into conspiracy theories, inventing mysteries to solve or digging _too deep_ into normal behaviors that had plausible explanations…even if they weren’t logical explanations to him.

Just before he left, he had made a promise to his mom to relax his ‘genius’ brain and make friends his age for once. He refuses to break his promise and let his mother down.

“But I would love to meet yours!” He said trotting behind her as she led the way inside the large wooden mess hall. She talked non-stop as she pointed to her friends and acquaintances from Amber Beach High, introducing him to people who were actually excited to meet him, coupled with the experience _almost_ everyone defending him on the bus, maybe this place would be better than high school.

Maybe this was a good place to start over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda of rushed, so I can make it on time for valentines day. I promise to go over and read, and correct my many mistakes and continuity errors but please do call me out in the comments, incase I miss something distracting.


	2. Baa Baa Black Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, for I have sinned.

Kim was used to being in charge, so used to sitting atop Angel Grove High’s social hierarchy, _as its Queen Bee_. A couple a months ago she had the entire school under her thumb, eating out of the palm of her hands (she had idioms for days), whatever she said and did, people just fell in line, obeyed her without much questions asked and above all wished they were like her. Amanda Clark was one of those people, not anymore.

“One little mistake, that is more Ty’s fault than mine and I’m just usurped and pushed out, How could she do that? She was my best friend, well….the closest thing I had to one,” Kimberly thought, as she watched Amanda Clark sitting at a table in the mess hall, laughing with her little minion, Rebecca Harper, Ty’s arms around her shoulders. It was an irritating display but Kim kept smiling and continued walking towards the table because she had to get back in Amanda’s good books to regain her title. The _mutineer_ had somehow managed to get everyone on her side and made Kim out to be some evil villain that victimized her. 

The whole reason she signed up for this bullshit Ranger Camp was to finally have the time and semi privacy to resolve things with Amanda, away from normal school settings, prying eyes and gossip mongers who could ruin any progress she could make in seconds.

She knew Amanda would be going to the camp because she’s failing biology and needed extra credit. And had even devised and practiced a way of groveling that would win back Amanda’s trust but still maintained some of her dignity so she still had a chance to regain her former glory.

 _There were slight hiccups in her plan_ , the first being Amanda sat far away from her on the bus, even though she had saved her a seat and Kim was forced to sit next to the new girl that never talks! And secondly she had not planned to have Ty come with her, with Ty whispering slimy things about Kim in Amanda’s ears, she will never forgive her.

Amanda was never too bright or strong willed, so she is easily swayed. If Ty had her wrapped around his finger, Kim was done for. But even knowing this Kim refused to give up and just try to build a new identity by scratch, she was the head cheerleader, Queen Bee and she did not know how to be anything else.

On her way over she met eyes with Jason Scott, it was an awkward accident but he did not look away, he even tried to beckon her over to sit with him with a wave, the nerve of him! The former star quarterback turned town fuckup thinking he can be friends with you is a bad sign. “He must think he and I are on the same level now that I have also …. _fallen from grace_ but he is wrong! Dead Wrong!!!  There was still hope for me,” Kim thought, clenching her fist and fighting to hold her smile. “I’m not done yet!”

So she sneered at Jason, narrowed her eyes and kept walking towards the Amanda’s table with her head held high. She won’t be held back for sake of courtesy, so she passed every table in a cold calculated way, trying to get to Amanda’s table fast enough so she did not have time to lose her nerves yet calm enough to not look _too eager_.

When she got there, she stood in front of Amanda’s table and waiting to be addressed but everyone kept talking as if she wasn’t there. It was growing more humiliating by the second.

“Can you believe I’m spending my summer break here, in the middle of the sticky gross forest, instead of a hotel resort in some paradise?” Amanda griped to Rebecca, while the boys, Ty and Colt stuff their faces with mash potatoes and meat loaf. 

Rebecca pushed the food around her plate, eyeing it with utter contempt, “Tell me about it, there has to be some law against this cruel and unusual punishment. I would have just taken the D. But you needed my moral support.”

Kim just stood there in front of the table while Amanda and Rebecca chat. They saw her. She knows they saw her because the boys were snickering idiot hyenas, at her expense. Ty especially was leering at Kim with this shit-eating grin that a month ago would have made her blush but now made her skin crawl. “I’m just going to do the bare minimum, get a C+ and get the hell out of here early so I can maybe get two weeks in Miami before senor year starts,” Amanda said, making a point of not making eye contact with Kim.

It was infuriating; Kim had to take matters into her own hands.

She forced a big fake smile and clapped her hands together once but loud enough that it forced the two girls to look her way. “I just checked the roster, We’re in the same Cabin, what a coincident it will give us time to discuss our annual trip to _Cancun_ , my dad says we’re old enough to go without him and stay at his business partner’s hotel…free of charge. Talk about Jackpot!” She squealed, as if what happened between them was a thing of the past, with hope Amanda takes the bait. Kim’s family being filthy rich is a lot of why she was Queen Bee in the first place and she was not afraid to use it to her advantage.   

A silent awkward moment passed as she waited for Amanda’s response.

Rebecca and Amanda peered up at Kim, and then shared a long eye-conversation before looking back at Kim, wearing identical devilish smirks.

Kim fought back an instinctive urge to tremble.

“What the hell is wrong with you…?” Amanda spat, every word dripping with acid and venom.

Kim faltered, she did not have a clue what to say next, “I…huh…I.”

Amanda reveled in Kim being reduced to a stuttering insecure mess, having never seen her like this before. She was revenge for not only her recent betray but for years of following her around and doing her biding. “Don’t you get it by now, you’re officially cut off.”

With her fingers Rebecca made a cutting motion, “Snip Snip…. _like a disease parasitic Limb_ ,” She added, face impish and voice teasing.

Eyes glossed over, Kim had to bite her bottom lip and sink her fingernails into meat of her thigh to keep from crying. “You forgive Ty but not _me_ ,” She said swallowing down her pain.

“Ty wasn’t my best friend,” Amanda pointed out, laying back into Ty’s arms. And The bastard had the audacity to maintain eye contact with Kim as he tilted his head and kissed Amanda.  “And I knew you only did it because he liked me and not _you_ ,” She said as she pulled away from Ty’s lips moments later.

“BUT HE WAS THE ONE--,”

“Word of advice, I think you should take a seat and shut up,” She cut Kim off before she can even say a negative word against her conniving slimy boyfriend. “You’re really embarrassing yourself.”

For effect, Rebecca pointed to behind Kim, Kim turned around and saw their little reunion scene had gained the attention of quite a few nosey ears and eyes.

Disheartened and humiliated, Kim walked over to the meager welcome buffet, allowed Ivan to pile her plate up with the meal of the day, bypassed his pension for conversation and slammed her tray down on the nearest empty table.

Well Empty-ish, looking over she saw the mystery girl, her headphones on her ears, staring at nothing in the other direction.

“So…how’s it going…?” Kim said trying to strike up a conversation, and of course mystery girl does not say a word, she just blank stares at Kim before going back to staring at nothing two seconds late, muffled death metal coming from her headphones. What a freak.

“Yeah me too…things are just fucking peachy,” Kim answered her own question, pushed her tray aside, rested her head in her arms.

She can’t believe she has over six weeks of this bullshit.

 

At the next table over, Zack Taylor was congregating with his new Cabin mates, while inhaling food. It was okay, not great but definitely edible food with fresh ingredients, unlike the school cafeteria on most days.

 “Dude why are you still looking over there,” Zack asked Tyler, mouth filled with food but still able to be understood.

Tyler whipped his head around, fast enough to get whiplash, behaving skittish and guilty. “I don’t know what you’re talking about….”

“Lies!” Zack shouted out, gravy from his meatloaf slipping down his chin.

 A girl in yellow sweater and stylish black beret rests down her food tray, and takes a seat next to the boys, “he’s obviously looking at that cute girl right there and growling whenever she talks to Billy,” She enlightened with a smile.

“I’m not!” Tyler protested, practically squirming in his seat.

“You’re in love~” Zack teased him, which just riled him up even more.

“SHUT UP SHELBY AND I, ARE JUST FRIENDS!!! I DON’T EVEN LIKE-” Tyler shouted a little too loud, getting the attention everyone in the room, even Shelby who just turns around, glares at him and expels hot air through her nose like an angry bull.

“….I’m just worried they’re putting her in a Cabin with all those strange dudes,” He whispered quieter this time, burying his red face his arms. That was so embarrassing and now Shelby thinks he doesn’t like her.

The only girl at the table rested her hand on his back and patted him three times. It’s a comforting _and_ patronizing gesture. “Okay whatever you say, I can’t vouch for the other guys but Rocky will be a perfect gentleman or Aisha and I will personally kill him, and _he knows this_ ,” She said in a serious threatening manner.

When Tyler relaxed she could not help teasing him again, his reactions were so funny and excitable. “If you’re not interested in her, maybe I should make my move. She is _real_ cute,” She purred.

Tyler narrowed his eyes at her and stuck his tongue out at her.

“Ohh I’ll keep score. I love a rivalry,” Zack commented to only have Tyler glare at him too. He turns to the very charming girl, putting aside his food and drink. “We never introduced ourselves. I’m Zack. Zack Taylor,” He wiped his hand on his black jumpsuit before putting his hand out for her to shake.

Though hesitant she shakes his hand, and offers a warm smile. “ _Tanya Sloan_...” 

“You’re from Stone Canyon right?” Zack asked.

“…Yes,” She answers with a skeptically.  

Zack moves in closer to her, to whisper something in her ears.  “Know anything about Tommy Oliver, I mean she just shows up one day and suddenly becomes the first girl to ever be quarterback in AGH history, yet hasn’t fallen prey to _them,_ ” He says pointing over to Amanda’s table. “…got any dirt on her?”

Tanya rolled her eyes and scooted away from Zack. He was up to something sneaking and she won’t help him. “Yes I know Tommy, she is one of my best friends and all I’ll say is Angel Grove is lucky to have her.”

Scratching his chin, Zack pretends to think over what Tanya told him, “So what I’m hearing is she’s a definitely a serial killer….inter _esting_.”

“….”

“No a…..drug dealer, definitely a drug dealer. I’ve seen Degrassi, I know ace-students have the worse skeletons in their closet,” He rambled, tone lighthearted and cheeky.

Tanya huffed at his attempt at humor, “Why are you so interested in her?” She cracked a smile, when he manages to flash a particularly confident grin. “I can tell you’re wasting your time, you’re not her type.”

Zack scoffed, clutching his chest as a sign of offence, “I’m _everyone’s_ type so jot that down.”

Tanya leaned over and smirked, “This lesbian begs to differ.”

“ _I like you_ ,” Zack complimented, stealing the apple off of her tray, taking a bite. “We’ll get along just fine.”

 

Shelby, Riley and Billy were also getting along swimmingly.

“Good to know what Tyler truly thinks of me,” Shelby groaned, turning back around after Tyler’s outbursts where he shared his true feelings of her with the whole camp, “I can’t believe I wasted two years having a stupid little one-sided crush on him.”

“Come on Shelby, I’m sure he likes you, he’s just….kind a dumb sometimes. All boys are. I can attest to that on both sides,” Riley comforted her, leaning his head against her shoulders.

Shelby giggled, mood brightening up fast. Billy made a mental note of how liberal they were with affection; it’s a part of close friendship he isn’t planning on getting into anytime soon. “Well you aren’t dumb and neither is Billy, I’m glad I’m paired up with you guys instead,” She gushed.

“It’s going to be super awesome.” Riley agreed, pulling out piece of paper that had the schedule for the week scribbled down.

“Definitely the dream team, we’re the president and vice president of our High school’s science club, Riley is captain of our school’s chess team _and I have a scholarship with famous paleontologist Dr. Runga,_ ” Shelby enthused again, to this time Billy, Riley knew all of this already.

“Still bragging about that,” Riley playfully called Shelby out, as she reminded everyone about her amazing internship for the millionth time; she earned it so boasting is warranted.

“I’ve read about him, He never takes interns! You’re incredible,” Billy complimented, marveling at her accomplishments.

 “Heck yeah! After he read my essay, and saw my qualifications, three years part timing at the Amber Beach Dinosaur museum, He had to take me!” She affirmed unapologetically, aura vibrant and contagious “And Riley have you heard Billy talk about anything, he is a literally genius, we’ll ace every training activity for _sure_ ,” She complimented Billy and just nudges him with her shoulders for a brief moment, enough for Billy to scoot away slowly but not enough for him to mention anything to her.  

He liked that she was trying to include him though.

Billy grinned and began gesturing with his hands, exuding passion. “It’s good to be in a group of people like me, I thought I was the only one my age that cared about the lore of the park. Before it was just me and my dad and when I lost him I thought I’d never get to enjoy this with anyone again. And now I finally get to be a ranger…closest thing I’ll ever get to being a superhero!...making new friends along the way is so cool!”

“Yeah buddy, I feel you. And being a trained park ranger will look great on our _résumés_ ,” Riley sang, wiggling his eyebrows.

“We’re still missing a member right. There should be four of us,” Shelby scanned the other tables and saw that everyone else had started to fall in with their Cabin mates. They were still missing a member.

Riley skims through the information he scribbled off bulletin board. “Umm the list says a Rocky Desantos is our final member.” He looked to Shelby confused, hoping she had an answer, “Who is that?”

“It’s ummm….,” Billy hummed, while he searched the room. “Him!” Billy points over to a scene of Rocky, the Stone Canyon student from on the bus, who now had Adam in a headlock.

“ _Oh_ …” Shelby said with some disappointment in her voice. “That guy.”

Riley fought to hide his disappointment behind a smile. That was not a good first impression. “It may be nice to have a different… _perspective_ …we _all have different strengths_.”

“Yeah Lets’ not be nerd elitists,” Shelby swallowed down her disappointed and tried to see the bright side as usual. “Let’s meet the guy before we write him off as your average meathead jock.”

“Your words not mine…” Riley said, putting off his guilt on to Shelby, rolled her eyes. He is so thinking what she is.

Billy laughed along with Riley and Shelby, just for the fun of it all.

 

They weren’t the only ones connecting, on the other side of the room a few Stone Canyon students are catching up.

“God I missed you Tommy,” Aisha confessed, her arms wrapped tightly around Tommy. “Did you miss us?”

“Miss you too kid,” Tommy hugged her friend back with just as much zeal. She missed her too, she missed them all dearly.

“So how is Angel Grove High treating you?” Kat asked, reaching across the table and taking a hold of Tommy’s hand. Aisha still had not released Tommy from her embrace but she did loosen her grip to share her with her friend.

The familiar feel of total love and acceptance put Tommy in a wonderful mood. “Decent enough, I won the judo championships and made quarterback recently, I mean I feel bad I’m replacing some guy who got injured but football is still a nice distraction,” She said with a brand new air of confidence about her.

“You look pretty fly in that letterman’s jacket,” Adam said, running his hand over Tommy’s glorious jacket, it was well made and had her name stitched into it.

Rocky yanked Adam’s hand off of Tommy’s jacket, “Adam, it’s not 1994 anymore. No one says fly anymore,” He chastised.

“I say fly! No one else has to,” Adam countered, about to get into another argument with Rocky.

Aisha shook her head in disappointment, before leaning it onto Tommy’s chest. “This is why I miss Tommy, _you’re both so annoying_. Tommy was the hottest at our school, in our whole town if I’m being honest.” She said pouting. Tommy just chuckles, she may be a football star at AGH but she was always a star when with her friends.

“So…did you make any new friends?” Kat asked. Her tone of voice made Tommy feel like she was stealthily trying to ask if she had moved on and was dating anyone. They broke up just before Tommy moved away but maybe some feelings lingered, separation does make the heart grow founder.

“I’ve been… _busy_ ,” Tommy answered vaguely, since it was her decision to break up Tommy maybe wanted to torturer her with not knowing.

Her wolfish grin and the mischievous glint in her eyes told Kat Tommy was just playing coy, “Too busy for friends…or anything else?” She inquires, more straightforward this time.

 Tommy chuckled, her deductions were correct. She was digging for information on her love life. “Yes apparently, too busy for friends or _anything else_ ,” She finally said to set her mind at ease. “Actually a while back my adoptive parents said I was adopted from Angel Grove, so since moving here I have been researching my birth family, my parents passed away but I have a brother and I’ve been looking for him. I want to find him, _reconnect,_ ” Tommy confessed, her passion shining through.

Kat sat up and became more serious. “So why aren’t you out there pounding the pavement now? This ranger thing is very unlike you, you’d normally consider it a waste of time,” She accurately assessed from years of knowing her.

Tommy nodded in agreement, “Well I found out my brother used work here a few years ago, I’m not sure if he was a ranger himself but maybe I can still learn more here.”

“That’s good news, Maybe after you find out you can move back home,” Rocky suggested bluntly.

“Rocky!” Adam chided.

“What we’re all thinking it,” Rocky says unapologetically.

Tommy shakes her head, smiling wistfully at her friends. “My dad’s transfer was a sign I need to find my brother but I won’t forget you guys, I will visit more often now that I’ve settled in.”

“ _You better!_ ” Aisha exclaimed, planting a kiss on her cheek.

 

  
A moment later Ms. Morgan’s voice came over the PA system, putting all of the students on alert.

“Good evening Campers. Official Ranger Training will commence tomorrow morning, be awake, dressed and refreshed by 6 am tomorrow morning,” She orders in a monotone voice.

“6 am. Really, what the fuck are we farmers are something,” Chase heckles the speakers, as he is walking pass Billy’s table with his food tray on his skate board.

“Why did you sign up for this if you’re not even willing to get up a few hours earlier?” Riley asked, aggressively.

Chase flashed a devilish grin, winked suggestively at Shelby, messing up Riley’s coifed hair as he walked by. “Wouldn’t you like to know preppy?”

“Ugh… _get lost,”_ Riley groaned grabbing Shelby’s compact, flipping it open to use the mirror to adjust himself. “I hate that guy.”

“I know right! He keeps hitting on me. Nowhere is safe.” Shelby agreed whiles glaring at his back, hoping he could feel the daggers she sent his way. “Sorry you were forced to sit next to him the entire bus trip.”

“Yeah it…sucked,” Riley drew out his answer, as if he was contemplating it, as if unsure. Billy could not help noticing, filing it away in the mental bank.

“Our first lesson will be basic survival skills and camping out in the woods. To increase commitment and motivation, the training will be made into a team based competition. Power rangers always work as team,” Ms. Morgan’s voice continued talking over the PA system, whether the rangers in training were listening or not.  “Your team members are your Cabin mates, you will live, train and play in harmony with each other for the entirety your time here.”

 The overly idealistic picture being painted received a few eye rolls from pessimistic students. Trini, still had her headphones in and did not make any effort to hear what was coming out of the speakers. “So at this time it is in your best interest to pair off into your assigned cabin teams, introduce yourselves, settle into your surroundings and pack a bag pack for a week long camping trip. Make sure to have all the necessary Items mentioned in the pamphlet.”

The displaced Rangers got up and wonder off into their designated groups, some zealously and other hesitantly. Amanda and Kimberly made eye contact as she stalked outside the mess hall without alerting her teammates, she was maybe going to the Cabins. Kim just stayed in place and listened to the rest of the announcement, dreading having to share a Cabin with her newest nemesis.

“Chase Randall,” Chase introduced himself collapsing in the seat next to Jason, immediately digging into his food.

Jason nodded his head in acknowledgement, “Jason Scott,”

Colt is hesitant to leave his friends Ty and Harper, and Rocky and Adam practically have to drag Aisha away from Tommy, she may be small and cute but she was mighty strong.

“The rules for being a good ranger and cabin mate are posted on your cabin walls; if you break these rules you will be reprimanded, or evicted from the park or arrested depending on the severity of violation. You are free to wonder the campsite until 11 o’clock, if found outside after curfew you will be reprimanded. If caught making a nuisance at night, you will be reprimanded.  If you fail to arrive to your lesson on time, and prepared, you will be reprimanded,” Ms. Morgan repeats strict guidelines over the speakers.

“You will be reprimanded,” Chase mimics her, in a mocking whiny pitch.

Just After she can be heard saying, “We already have a ruler breaker. Our keys were stolen from the bus earlier today. Though we have a spare to use in the meantime, this matter will be investigated and the culprit will be---

“Reprimanded,” Chase says in unions with Ms. Morgan.

“Rangers in training have a good night’s rest, _you’ll need it_ ,” Ms. Morgan signs off.

Grinning, Chase takes the keys out of his pocket, dangling it in front of Jason. “Let’s see how long she takes to realize...”

“No way…” Jason said, kind of impressed, not knowing what to smile or frown, “How did you get that and why?”

Chase smirked, slipping the key back into his pocket before anyone sees. “I didn’t even do much. Ivan left it in the engine when he bolted out of the bus. I just snatched it, maybe we can make a KFC run if the food gets any worse,” He explains.

“Maybe,” Jason answered aloud, inside his head he was thinking of using those keys for more than that.  

Aisha and Colt shows up to their Cabin’s group much later. “Come on boys,” Aisha says ushering the boys behind her as she walks out of the mess hall, swaying her hips. “Hurry, I need to get unpacked and do my hair and skin care routine before bed.”

Chase was delighted to watch Aisha walk way, his eyes fixed onto her ass. “Whatever you say beautiful,” He flirts.

Jason shakes his head, and continues to follow behind the pack. ‘This dude is something else.’ He thinks. Did I used to be like that?

They all followed Aisha to the Cabins, Chase and Aisha flirt, Jason broods and Colt doesn’t open his mouth, still very much afraid of Jason.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many mistakes.


	3. If you're happy and you know it, clap your hand!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!Warning: Suicidal thoughts*!!!!!

The living area of the camp was divided into five Cabins suited for four campers, inside the Cabins were sparse, and it had two large bunk beds, a long laminated poster on the wall with rules, a singular wooden coffee table in between them and four wooden lockers built into the wall. To their surprise the lockers had their name on it. The rest of the night was spent unpacking, bonding, strategizing and preparing for bed.  The Cabins were given buzzword names because Ms. Morgan must have read somewhere that these words motivated children and made them feel special.

She considered these 18-21 year olds to be children. _Keep that in mind_. 

 **The Mighty Cabin** , with Zack Taylor, Tanya Sloan, Tyler Navarro and Rebecca Harper had a pretty good first night in. Zack, Tanya and Tyler got along very well, (Zack and Tanya would engage in playful banter and both of them would tease the excitable Tyler every so often) but Rebecca was excluded from this clique, because of her tendency to make catty comments about other campers, complain about the Cabin’s conditions, and particularly would not shut up about her lack of cell service. The counselors had warned them on the bus that cell service was only available in very select parts of the park due to the denseness of the forest. They were ready to trade her in for _anyone else_.

 **The Wild Cabin** , with Billy Cranston, Shelby Watkins, Riley Griffin and Rocky Desantos, were also an advantageous grouping (Billy did a happy clap when he realize all their names ended in a Y, believing it may be a sign of good luck), after getting the unpacking and bedtime preparations out of the way the campers set out to strategize about tomorrow’s activity. Ms. Morgan did mention it was a basic survival exercise so they all pulled out whatever camping/wilderness survival resources they had and share notes, Rocky did not bring any books, and had very little to contribute to the strategy session. But the others did not hold it against him, though lazy and a little unmotivated to come up with a plan Rocky was _nice_ , confident, had physical strength to back up his confidence (he showed off by doing pushups while Shelby sat on his back), and had the natural aggressive competitiveness that neither of them had. He was definitely their secret weapon, the Orc bruiser shielding his band of elf mages.

 **The Mega Cabin** , comprised of Tommy Oliver, Ty Fleming, Philip, and Kat Hillard was a mild mannered Cabin.  They were no overt attempts at bonding yet there were no disputes. They were very indifferent to each other. Tommy wondered the campsite ‘thinking’ for most of the time before curfew, she and Kat were already friends so she knew when she needed alone time and just let her be. Philip sat on his top bunk, read books and typed something onto his laptop. Ty thoroughly bored to death by his introvert and secretive cabin mates just unpacked and went out to the common area/mess hall to meet up with Amanda and fool around.  

 **The Turbo Cabin** , Comprised of Chase Randall, Jason Scott, Colt Wallace and Aisha Campbell were doing well or well enough. If Mega Cabin got a C+ for Cabin Dynamics, Turbo would be a B-. Chase flirted relentlessly with Aisha who would flirt back. She was an upbeat extravert girl who knew how to handle herself. Jason occasionally looked their way and shook his head, but did little else but stare out the window, lie in bed and think of how he got here and how it was a sign of how fucked his life was. Colt did not gel with anyone. He had a bad start with Jason from detention the week before so he couldn’t do anything there and Chase and Aisha were way too wrapped up in each other and themselves to even give the unsightly red head the time of day.

In **The _Super_ Cabin** , everyone was everything else but super. Kimberly Hart, Adam Park, Amanda Clarke and Trini Gomez made up the cabin, and it was turbulent and the tension was so thick that it had to be cut with a chainsaw. Amanda would blatantly bump into Kim and whisper snide comments as she passes by, Kim would grit her teeth, clench her fist and looked seconds away from tackling Amanda to the ground and beating the shit out of her. To make things worse in order to make up for her volatile relationship with Kim tried to reach out to Trini, to try to make some female ally but Trini was an impenetrable wall with a mean glare and side eye, that reduced Kim to a babbling mess whenever she brushed her aside or outright ignored her. Poor Adam was caught in the middle of all of it, he did not want to make waves or be mean to anyone so he just walked on egg shells around each girl. They were all Angel Grove High students so they must have had a volatile history that had existed way before the camp and had nothing to do with him.

As Ms. Morgan had said earlier over the PA system, at 11 o’clock on the dot, curfew went into effect. All the lights (overall electricity) on the campsite were switched off at the same time and the place was in shrouded in darkness.

Sensible people went to sleep because there was nothing to do without electricity and they wanted to be well rested for tomorrow, some people played games on their phones until the battery died and others read books by flashlight until they were too tired. Kimberly tried to sleep but she couldn’t, she tossed and turned in bed, constantly, which disturbed her cabin mates.

Trini groaned and threw a pillow at her from the other bunk bed, Adam just drew the covers over his head, but Amanda had to say something, “Your conscience keeping you up?” She remarked from the bottom bunk, voice dripping with snark.

That was it.

Something cracked inside Kim, whatever hopes she had of being the person she was before it all went to hell, were dashed, scattered and _ultimately destroyed_.

 She climbed down the ladder on the side of her bed, grabbed her backpack and headed outside the cabin.  

Using the high powered self defense flashlight on her key chain, Kim worked to the back of the campsite to the bathrooms.

Her flashlight guided her way. It was a sharp sword piercing the darkness. It empowered her to brave the eerie night seldom, but in her distressed determined state she doubt anything could frighten her, the inner turmoil waging within her was far more horrific than anything in those rumbling bushes.

The sound of Amanda’s father shouting profanities at her and her mother wailing in despair, in front of her as they were told the news was more horrifying then the whistling wind.

“I trusted you!” Amanda shrieked, pain reverberated throughout the principal’s office. Kim’s ears rung for hours, she wished she could go deaf, just for a while, just for relief.  

To this day the devastated look she had on her on face still haunts Kim, her mascara running down her face as her eyes streamed water, her nose running, and her face aflame with anger, betrayal and _utter contempt_.

Shadowy figures in the dark,

The paranoid feeling someone’s following her,

Accompanied by the crunch of leaves breaking as something steps on them, could be person or animals, whatever,

All of it pales in comparison to real world horror she experienced, she inflicted on _Amanda_.

 She went inside the dark bathroom, her flashlight beaming a light ahead of her to illuminate her path. It looked the same as it did when Kim saw it earlier. It was clean bathroom with about ten stalls, and a long counter with a large mirror and five basins. It was co-ed, much like the Cabins and the showers in another building just a little further down.

Angling the flashlight on her keychain and the flashlight on her phone she was able to see her reflection in the mirror. To be honest, she was the last person Kim wanted to see.

She, the girl in the mirror was a _bitch_.

She was mean.

But more specifically she was a _mean girl_. She was the antagonist of every high school movie. She was the girl an ugly duckling would envy and loathed, for her name brand designer clothes, her trim athletic body, her professionally done hair, makeup and her way with _men_.

Before all this ‘mess’ happened Kim never saw herself this way, she knew she was the top of the food chain and some of her actions were exclusively to maintain her position but she never knew how vile she was until she saw herself through other people’s eyes.

Through Amanda’s eyes, Amanda’s parent’s eyes, her own parent’s eyes…………..

Kim wanted to either turn back time, to before her eyes were open, before she bit the forbidden apple in a sense but that impossible. Amanda won’t forgive and forget and though irrational she hated Amanda for it. She hated Amanda for forcing her to own up to what she did and face that girl in the mirror every day.

She wanted to kill her, to erase her for existence and to replace her with someone, someone better.

Not Amanda.

But the girl in the mirror.

Herself.

Kim wanted to die, she wanted to…kill herself. For a while, every since the incident suicidal thoughts have been racing through her mind, especially when she sees her own reflection and can no longer disassociate and pretend she and the bitch in the mirror aren’t the same person.

After propping up both flashlights onto the soap dispenser, she slowly withdrew a large pink scissors from her purse. She toyed with it in her hand for a minute, pressing the blade against the pads of her thumb.

It broke skin, and she bleed. A tiny drop of blood fell onto the counter. She hissed at the slight sting, brought her thumb to her lips to sucked on it.

It was a confirmation that they were indeed sharp.

It was perfect for the job she had in mind.

Holding her breath, she stared into the mirror, she the girl she wanted to erase from existence, and then glanced back down to the scissors.

It’s now or never.

Exhaling, she grabbed a lock, maybe more than a lock, about a good chunk of her hair and brought the scissors to it, trapping it within the two sharp blades. With one last glare at the bitch in the mirror, she cut her hair.

She just squeezed down on the scissors and snipped it off. The chest length hair just fell to the floor. She looked down at it, then back at the mirror to see that the bit-… _she_ looked different.

She liked it. She liked it too much to stop and regret it for a second. She kept cutting her hair. She did not know why, maybe it was because it was the most safe sane way to hurt herself, or she hoped looking different would make her feel different, that it was a way to become a new person, a better person.

Whatever the reasons Kim kept cutting until most of her hair was on the floor and she was left with only a jaw length bob. She liked it and it has been a long time since she liked anything about herself. She even managed a small smirk for the mirror.

The next phase of the plan just flowed without much, She dumped all the contents of her purse onto counter, she put back the money, keys, pictures and important stuff and gather all her makeup out off the counter and emptied them into the nearest trash bin.

That was about 1000 dollars worth of Sephora products but it meant absolutely nothing to her now. To be free of them made her feel lighter, softer, and calmer. Yeah this was something she was planning on doing for herself and _no one else_.

She opened a packet of makeup removing wipes, and thoroughly wiped it across her face to remove as much as she could. To remove the rest, she turned on the tap, squirted face soap onto her faces, and started lathering her face in it. She scrubbed her face roughly as if she hoped she could peel of the skin and see someone else underneath.

_Soft crunch!_

She heard that noise again, it was the sound of dry dead leaves being trampled on as someone or something walked through the camp at two in the morning. It was an animal; it must be a raccoon, a squirrel or some other scavenger.  

She dismissed it such, washing the soap off her face. After she was done and was pleased with the work she had done.  She looked freer, happier and healthier, like a completely different person.

When drying her face with her handkerchief she heard another noise, this one new and far more eerie. She heard faint whispering. It was as if two hushed voices were talking directly behind her but when she spun around she saw nothing.

She was in the bathroom alone.

The whispering turned into weak creepy…moaning, “ _Ah…uh….ah_ …”

“Is anyone there?” The words came out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

The moaning stopped and the whispered began, only louder but still muffled. She could not stop the cold shiver that tore through her body. “Is anyone there,” She wanted to slap herself asking again, and yet again received no answer.

Pouring the remaining contents back into her bag, grabbing her keychain flashlight and her phone, she slowly backed out of the bathroom while the whispering continued.

Though still faint and muffled she managed to make a single word, “Leave….please…leave!”  The mysterious voices whisper screamed.

Not needing to be told twice Kim bolted through the door of the bathroom, and out into the forest, her swift feet loudly mashing leaves and twigs as she raced towards the cabin, to safety. She didn’t know what she needed safety from but that did not matter in the heat of things.

Her heart raced.

The wind whipped her clothes and skin, harsh and cold, drying the water from her recently washed face.

Trees and foliage were blurred, blending into the shadows as she ran in the darkness, too afraid to think to angle her flashlight to guide her way. She hoped her natural sense of direction would lead her back to the camp.

_Crash!_

Not able to see where she going she collided into something solid and hard, falling onto the group, spilling the contents of her purse. “Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, something was following me,” was all that ran through Kim’s mind as she scrambled to her feet, to fighting position, preparing to defend herself.

 “ _What are you doing up so late my lady,”_ A familiar deep, and charming voice asked in concern and not ghostly malice as she expected, “At 2:43 am, in the forest no less.”

Picking up her flashlight and shining it up at the person, who covered their eyes with their arms to protect it from the blinding light, she was able to recognize them.  It was Ivan, their bus driver and camp counselor. “I was going… _to the bathroom_ ,” Kim answered reflectively as she gathered her things. “It was urgent…”

 “Say no more my lady, I do not wish to intrude on your _personal business, any further,”_ He sounded as if he was growing embarrassed. _“But_ I will implore you to stay in your cabins after curfew has been declared.”

“I’ll make sure to do my personal business before lights out,” Kim said, noticing he stopped making eye contact with her, but instead chose to look away as if she was doing something indecent. She was confused until she noticed she had picked up a sanitary pad. Oh, he’s very old school, more so than she had thought.

Ivan cleared his throat and continued looking away as she repacked her purse, “That is best, my lady,” He agreed.

“Is that a gun?!” Kim suddenly shouted, spotting the weapon in a holster on his hip when she had slowly begun to rise up to her feet with her flashlight in hand.

Ivan pulled her close, pressing his finger to her lips, in a shush motion to silence her. Kim froze in his arms, he was gentle but the motion was so sudden it frightened her. “I am terribly sorry to frighten you my dear, I know I should not have such foul weapons around ladies such as yourself but we are in a wild, only partially tamed forest, dangerous creatures can wonder onto camp grounds and hurt you. This is a tranquilizing stun-gun to protect you and preserve the life of the majestic creatures,” he exposited with the passion and eloquence of a poet.

Kim nodded her head, processing what she had just heard. “Okay fine. Can we just go back to camp, I’m scared,” She admitted, walking ahead of him in a hurry, leading the way with her flashlight. “I heard strange noises and whispering near the bathrooms.”

“Ah fear not!” Ivan declared, Kim could not see his face but she feels him smiling his wide zealous smile. “It must have been either I or Koda, the other counselor on our regular night patrols.”

“Koda?” Kim asked, still walking fast. She heard two people whispering not one. She was not buying his story, “Who is that?”

“You will meet him tomorrow! _He will be your instructor_ ,” Ivan enlightened. He seemed loved to talk, especially about himself, so Kim allowed him to talk, while they walked back to camp. While he talked she did a mental run down of what she had seen and heard tonight.

She heard two people whispering, telling her that she should leave. Ivan said it could have been him and this Koda person.

She heard moaning, faint moaning but it sounded like someone was in pain and someone was trying to silence them.

And lastly it so happens as she’s running away from the noise she bumps into Ivan, who has a gun. He says it’s a stun gun but Kim’s dad has been taking her to the gun range since she was 12, she knows what a real gun looks like and that was the real deal.

There was something strange going on here.

As she was lost in thought they made it all the way to Cabin Super, and Ivan was _still_ talking about himself, “That was the last time I wrestle a crocodile in New Zealand, It was glorious but I have yet to regain feeling in my littlest fingers,” He concluded, opening the Cabin door for her, hammering home the fact he is a gentleman.

“Well thank you for walking me back to my Cabin Ivan,” Kimberly said, mostly to get rid of him. “I feel safer already,” She said sarcastically, knowing he won’t pick up on her sarcasm.

Ivan nodded to her, bowing ever so slightly. “It was both my duty and _a pleasure_ ,” He waited until she is in the frame of the door, “I bid you farewell and goodnight.”

“Good night Ivan,” She said stern and clear, closing the door real slow as he stands there waiting for her to do it.

Inside, door closed, she looked at her three other Cabins mates to see they were fast asleep in their bunks now that she was not there to disturbed them. Amanda was even relaxed enough to snore. Kim smiled, she used to always do that on sleepovers and when their cheer squad was traveling with the football team to layover games.  

She climbed into bed, expecting to toss and turn as usual but as soon as her head hits the pillow, she fell into a deep sound sleep for the rest of the night. It was the best rest she had gotten in a long time.

  
  
Over in Cabin Wild, Riley was trying to sneak back into his dorm. He was drenched in sweat and breathing heavy. He quietly closed the door and did a stealthy tip toe routine to one of the bottom bunks.

“Where did you go?” Shelby asked in a sleepy weak voice, turning over in the bunk to face him. Rocky and Billy were

Riley stilled, glad the darkness was able to hide his flustered face. “Um…..just you know…went to the bathroom.” He said, awkward and anxious, hiding something behind him.

“Sure whatever,” Shelby dismissed him, rolling her body back over, still skeptical but too sleepy to do a thorough investigation.

Let off the hook, Riley released a sigh of relief and climbed into bed. He buried himself under the covers, clutching a mysterious item to his chest and tried to sleep as best as he could, despite the shame and adrenaline coursing through his him.   



	4. One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [do not expect frequent updates of this, you're setting yourself up for disappointment]

At five o’clock a short but ear piercing reveille played over the PA system, alarming most of the campers who jolted out of their sleep, groaning as if feeling physical pain. Ms. Morgan’s voice followed the first call, “It is in the best interest of all rangers in training to shower, get dressed, and eat the breakfast prepared for you in the mess hall and line up by the entrance of the camp within an hour. We will not wait for you and this information is vital. Take your backpacks with the authorized basic essentials, no electronic devices, not even a single piece of paper or pencil. This exercise will require you to be as inventive as possible.”

All the campers moaned complaints to their fellow cabin mates and they walked like Zombies, dragging their feet to the showers or the mess hall. Everyone was groggy except Billy, who leaped out of bed, bouncing around the Wild Cabin in his as he did his morning routine.

“Billy, how are you so bubbly at 5am?” Shelby groaned, sitting up in bed, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. “I feel like _the dead_.”

“I always go to bed at 9, so that helped and I’m always up early to invent,” Billy said, chipper and energetic.

Stretching her stiff muscles, Shelby yawned. “Yeah well I’m _normal._ I need a coffee before I can whistle in the morning.” Just as she said that Riley turned in bed, pulling the sheet out of his head, and Rocky didn’t even budge, fighting valiantly to get some more sleep. Shelby side eyed her lazy friends, disapproving all the while.

Billy stiffened. “I’m not… _normal_?” Billy asked, his chipper attitude fading. It has never been a secret that he is autistic, but he hoped Shelby of all people, would not hold it against him.

That wasn’t the case.

“No Billy, _no morning person is_ ,” She elaborated, smiling at him. “I’m pretty sure anyone who _willingly_ gets up before 7:30 is an alien. My dad gets up at 5am every morning to do yoga, so I’m probably part alien.”

Billy giggled, when Shelby used her fingers to make alien antennas, prancing around the room. “I’m going to the mess hall,” He said, waving goodbye, not wanting to waste time, they only have an hour.

“Then I’ll go shower,” Shelby replied absentmindedly, as she walked over to Riley’s bed, holding a pillow ominously above his sleeping form, “After I wake these two up!”

As Billy walked out of the cabin he hears hard thumps and Riley and Rocky’s hoarse shrieking, as Shelby beats them awake. He still could not help giggling. His new friends made him very happy. They were just as weird as he was.

 

Breakfast was uneventful. Everyone tried to eat as fast as possible, before they have to take a shower and be lined up at the camp’s entrance. Billy had a bowl of captain crunch, orange juice and some fruit, while watching everyone, making sure to keep an eye on his watch.

On the walk back to the Cabin to grab his things for his shower, he saw Philip walking out of Ms. Morgan’s office. One of the many rules is no camper is allowed in Ms. Morgan’s office or where the Counselors sleep, and the suspicious way he acted as he left gave the indication that maybe his trip to the office was _unauthorized._

Catching himself digging deeper again, Billy shook the convoluted ideas out of his head and raced off to grab his bath time stuff and head to the showers. The showers only being able to accommodate ten people at a time, it was sensible move that ten campers ate while ten showered. Since Shelby was back from the showers when he made it to the Cabin, it was a sign that the other shift had finished.

The bathrooms were coed, boys, girls, and everyone else showered in the same building but in separate stalls with very opaque curtains in front of them. The only way to see someone else naked was to purposely pull back the curtains, and Ivan stood outside the bathrooms to ensure none of the rules posted on the cabins walls were violated and if so, the offender would be _reprimanded_ immediately and the damaged _minimized_.

Whether Ivan was qualified for this particular job was up to debate, he stood by the door dutifully, biding everyone a vibrant good morning but would not make eye contact with any of the girls who walked past him, in fact Billy noticed he nervously looked away when Kim and Aisha came through wearing towels and shower caps.

“A joyous morning ladies,” He’d say, swiftly, looking into the forest, bashfully refusing to make eye contact, though he did not do the same with Billy or any other boys.

He acted as if he had never seen a woman’s shoulders or knees before. Even Billy, the patron saint of nerdy virgins would not behave like that, well that’s what Billy thought, until he entered the bathroom and saw Jason Scott.

A shirtless Jason Scott was bent over a sink brushing his teeth.  He had already showered, this was evident from the wet hair sticking to his face and the droplets of water were ever so slowly dripping down his down his muscular chest and his well defined back.

_Whoa!_

 It was like time space continuum around Jason froze, he was the only one moving in slowly motion. Everyone was a fast blur moving around Billy but Jason moved at 3Mbps a second and yet was in crystal clear HD.

He held tightly to a towel around his waist, as he gargled, spitting mouthwash into the sink. Mesmerized, Billy didn’t realize how long he had been fixed in that one spot staring at Jason until he saw Jason walking towards him, eyes making contact as he headed for the door.

He panicked internally. Here was another moment to talk to Jason that he was letting slip through his fingers. His heart was pounding in his chest, _rapid_ and yet _rhythmic_ like a ritualistic drumming urging him to be brave and daring, give into the budding mysterious feelings within.

“Jason!” He shouted out before he could stop himself. He wasn’t embarrassed. There was no time for that he thought, it was best to continue and just hope for the best. “Jason!”

Jason stopped walking, stood still, looking at him confused. “Yes…Billy?...Right?”

“Billy Cranston,” Billy said, controllably going into his introductory monologue incase Jason had forgotten who he is.”Or William Cranston, kids used to call me Billy "Cramstons" as a 3rd grade joke—“

“Billy…” Jason interrupted, he chuckled softly. “I heard all that on the bus.”

Billy relaxed, spirit lifted by Jason’s warm reception and dashing smile. “Great, speaking of the bus thank you for defending me, on the bus and in detention,” He said, extending his hand for Jason to shake.

“It’s no problem, I hate guys like that. They need to be put in their place every now and then,” Jason said, accepting Billy’s handshake, his charming smile that made Billy brain turn to mush and made him forget where he is.

“I agree!” Billy added excitedly, trying to maintain the conversation after he let go of Jason’s hand. “I mean I can’t do it… but you can.”

There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other, Billy isn’t feeling shy but he gets lost in Jason’s big blue eyes. “Cool…I’m going to my cabin,” Jason said, breaking Billy’s trance as he tries to walk past him, needing to get dressed.

“Wait Jason!” Billy yelled, panicking.

“Yes Billy?” Jason answered, turning around. He was being patient with Billy; Billy can recognize it right away. He really cared what Billy had to say.

“Um…If you need anything or just want to hang out, you can ask me anytime, I’m never busy,” Billy hastily said, trying to keep Jason’s attention and maybe set up a future encounter. He really hoped their ‘thing’ did not stop here. Something, even just a nice acquaintance-ship between the two would be amazing for Billy. “I’ve studied the rangers and this park since I was a kid, _it’s my area of expertise_.”

Jason stared on at Billy, examining his expression and thinking over what he had heard. “Sure, I will,” He answered him, as he kept walking out of the bathroom, calling over his shoulders, “See you around _Billy_.”

“Okay! Bye Jason!” Billy calls out to him, giddy as ever, watching Jason walk away. He couldn’t hide the wide smile on his face as he bustled into the bathroom shower.

To anyone paying attention that would have been a quick exchange, nothing worth paying attention but to Billy, it was hope. Things were coming up Billy! And it was great.

 

Billy could not take quick showers. He had a strict routine and had to complete it to find any kind of comfort in his skin. It was usually no problem, he was an early riser and great at time management but his conversation with Jason stole some minutes off of his time.

So when he got out of the shower, there was no one in the bathroom, he glanced down at his water proof watch and realized he had exactly five minutes to brush his teeth and get dressed. _He sped up at much as he could._

Racing to the entrance of the camp, Billy managed to make it just in time, just two seconds away from six o’clock. He breathed heavily, clutching his chest, doubled over, his backpack looking like a giant turtle shell on his back

“You made it!” Shelby yelled, ushering Billy over to their group. “Cutting it close there Billy,” Rocky added, seeing that Billy was the last person there, almost the last, Trini: The mystery girl was taking her slow time moseying down to the line-up.

“Sorry guys,” Billy apologized, still winded, but able to stand upright now.

“It’s cool Billy,” Shelby reassured, pretty aware now she has to work hard to show Billy he is their friend, she is perceptive in that sense. “At least you’re awake!”  She snapped, jabbing a sleepy Riley hard in his side. Riley jolted awake, frightened. “ _I’m awa…ke_ ,” He yawned, trying to stretch away the drowsiness. “Just tired, 5am is an unholy hour to get up.”

“Maybe if you didn’t come in at 3am in the morning…” Shelby sassed, metaphorically wagging her fingers at him.

“I went to the bathroom. Can’t I go to the bathroom?” Riley said, coming up with his flimsy excuse.

Shelby scoffs and rolls her eyes, “For two hours?” He went silent, not knowing how to respond to her fair point.

It was at this moment Rocky and Billy joined in staring at him suspiciously, applying more pressure to the situation. “I was…I…um….”

Saved by the bell, a new counselor walked in front of the group of quarreling students, even though as per norm at this camp, he looked just as young as they were, but they knew he’s a counselor because he wears a whistle around his neck, and _a whistle means power_.

“Me… _Koda_ ,” He enunciated slowly, pointing to chest, smiling at everyone.

“ _Me Jane_ ,” Kat swooned, giggling with Aisha. Most of the girls, (with the exception of Tanya, Tommy and Trini, who were _unimpressed_ ) and even a couple guys were giving Koda their undivided attention, openly leering at him from head to toe.

Billy could admit Koda was attractive but his _attentions_ were already spoken for. His eyes betrayed him every now and then looking away from their less than articulate counselor over to Jason, who was leaning against the bus, his eyes on Kimberly Hart.

 _Pang_ , his chest suddenly felt tight. He ignored it.  

“What are we going to do today, Koda…sir?” Adam asked while Rebecca and Amanda hopelessly drool over Koda, (Ty and Colt are very unhappy about this but couldn’t do anything but pout).

“We sur…vive in forest,” Koda said plainly.

Rising his hand again, Adam urged him be more details. “How sir?”

“We fish,” He answered, picking up a couple fishing poles.

“Oh… _kay_ …” Adam nodded, hoping for more, “ _And_ …”

“We hunt!”  Koda bellowed, pulling out a basket, to everyone’s confusion. How are they supposed to hunt with a straw basket? 

“Scavenge!” Miss Morgan interrupted, marching in from behind the students. “You will use the basket to scavenge for edible plants within the forest. A lot of the animals within the park are endangered and you are not allowed to eat them!” She warned, outraged at the very idea of the park’s animals being eaten.

Koda contemplated for a minute, but then grew sad and started pouting. “But me need brunto burger!”

Ivan walks over to Koda, patting him on his back. “And you will get your beloved meal my friend, _when you return_ triumphantly!” He comforts.

Koda ruefully nodded his head, hauling up two huge duffle bags of equipments onto his back like it was it was filled with the thinnest lightest sheets of toilet papers. He must be real strong.

“For how long?” Rebecca asked Miss Morgan, with this spoiled, frustrated whined. “How long do we have to be out there.”

“ _Five days_ ,” Ms. Morgan answers straightforward, but then contemplates briefly, looking at her clipboard for confirmation. “ _It may be more_ , depending on how long it takes for enough of you to prove you have the potential to be park rangers.”

Cue a group groan.

“We go now!” Koda ordered a little grumpy, leading the march of the students out of the campsite and into the Angel Grove Park’s untamed wilderness.

Dragging their feet, all of the campers followed behind him. Tyler tried to walk along side Shelby and talk to her but she ignored him, instead choosing stay with her Cabin mates. She was sticking to her plan not to play their cat and mouse game anymore.

Zack slipped up behind Tommy, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, “Hey new kid, I don’t think we’ve met.”

Tommy rolled her eyes, removed his arms from around her shoulders scornfully, “And I don’t think we ever will,” She clapped back, trotting away from Zack, whose mouth is hung open and his face frozen in shock.

“That was painful mate,” Chase commented, grimacing as he had overheard. Jason cracks a smile, finding some joy in the tragedy he witnesses. “Downright brutal…”

“Told ya,” Tanya boasted, winked at him and walked over to Tommy who welcomes her with a friendly smile. Zack quickly shakes the shock off, grinning despite the embarrassment. “She’s just playing hard to get. I like a challenge.”

“That kind of thinking will get you a restraining order my friend,” Philip advised, briefly looking up from his book as he walked. He was one of few in the world who could work and read without winding up in a ditch or crashing into a tree.

Kimberly made the mistake of walking in front of Amanda and Rebecca, who started giggling when they saw her. “Look who pulled a Britney,” Rebecca said, trying to ridicule her with an outdated reference. “ _Nice hair_ ,” Amanda quipped; shoulder checking Kim as she pushes her in front of her, pulling out her camera. “Angel Grove High would love to see how far its former Queen will go for attention,” She smirked, as she boldly snapped several pictures of Kim with her phone.

Kim grimaces and tries to evade the two girls but they blocked her path, still taking pictures of her. It was humiliating and petty. Out of nowhere Trini, the mystery girl walked over to the two girls, purposely pushed them out of her way as she walked through them, to catch up with the group.  The force of the push knocked both of their cell phones out of their hands, the expensive high-tech devices fell to the ground, their screens cracking immediately with they made contact with the hard ground.

Kimberly had to cover her mouth to hide her giggling.

“You bitch! You did that on purpose!” Amanda accused Trini, seething with anger. She looked the most threatening Kim had ever seen her. Rebecca picked their phones up their off the ground, mourning them silently.

Trini kept walking, not even turning around to face. Amanda Clarke did not matter to her. “If you think so…do something about it…” She challenged her, voice dripping with attitude.

Pissed, yet afraid of the mysterious new girl, Amanda backed down, yanking her cracked phone roughly away from Rebecca. “Ms. Morgan! That little gremlin knocked my Iphone X to the ground! Make her buy it back,” She whined, on the verge on throwing a tantrum.

“Kimberly broke mine!” Rebecca lied, hoping to get both Kimberly and Trini in trouble, two for the price of one, what a deal! Kimberly clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

Ms. Morgan walked over; Amanda and Rebecca were already smirking, as if they had won. The Counselor snatched both of the phones out of their hands. “I’ll be confiscating these. I said no electronically devices should be taken on this activity.”

“But…But…”

“No buts, rules are rules, and you both signed a nondisclosure contract, limited cell phone uses was a part of it,” She chastised, reminding them of all the paperwork they had long forgotten. “Break anymore rules you both will be reprimanded, or worse, have your school credits revoked and expelled from the program.”

“…Yes Ma’m,” They reluctantly said in unison.

“Now move along,” She ordered, pushing the girls out of the camp as Ivan locks the gate behind them.

Kim had ran ahead, for several reasons, she felt guilty for taking pride Amanda’s pain, especially after what she did to her and she may have been ecstatic to have something to talk to mystery girl about.

At first Kim thought there was just dead space between her eyes and that may have been from a pretty alien from another planet but the way she stood up to Amanda, for her, was so badass. There was more to her than she was letting on.

“Hey thanks for what you did back there,” Kim commended her with inviting smile, she even leans close to her, nudging her softly with her shoulders. There was just something about this girl that was…. _interesting_.

“I didn’t do it for you,” Trini countered, not even making eye contact with her. “They were blocking my way and they were annoying me.”

It was like she was going out of her way to push Kim away, and dash her chances of any friendship. What did Kim every do to her? “Can you lighten up for one minute and just talk to me,” Kim found herself pleading.

Trini pretended to contemplate it for a second, “No,” She said sharp and concise, hiking ahead of Kim, now that there distances away from camp’s gate, she pulled out her headphones from her jacket and puts them on.

Kim just shook her weary head, falling into step right beside Jason. She was definitely the most hated woman in Angel Grove; she might as well make friends with the only one willing to be her friend, the most hated man in Angel Grove.

“Hey,” Jason greeted softly, when she started walking with him.

She sighed in defeat, not believing this is where she is right now, the bottom of the barrel, “ _Hey_.” She’ll take what she can get.

  
The campers hiked for three hours, one mile an hour, with very few rest stops. Most everyone was complaining in some way or form, Zack had taken his shirt off long ago, because the thing black fabric of his shirt was about to give him a heatstroke and Harper and Amanda, who chose to wear Laura Croft cargo short shorts for some reason, were complaining about their thighs chaffing.

People like Tommy and Kat were keeping up with Koda just fine and were barely sweating the entire hike. “God I’m dying,” Tanya groaned, stopping to lean against a tree for support, dropping her heavy backpack to the ground.

Tommy handed Tanya her water bottle, since Tanya’s bottle was half empty and Tommy had barely touched hers. “Drink, we need to keep moving.” It was said like an order, T. was always the official leader of their group, even as kids.

Glaring, Tanya dragged the bottle out of Tommy’s hand and turned it to her head and chugged. “Sorry I’m not machine like you, why do you want to keep ahead of everyone so badly,” She panted.  She noticed Tommy when silent so she poked and prodded at her until she cracked and talks. “Are you still running from that Zack dudebro?”

Tommy rolled hers eyes, “I don’t know why he’s so obsessed with me.”

Tanya and Kat scoffed in union, “Other than you being the hottest girl in existence, I don’t have any idea why…” Tanya said with a sarcastic tone of voice. “Give the dude a try, then turn him down when he proves…unworthy of the Incredible _Tommy Olive_ r.”

Tommy dismissed her suggestion entirely, “I’m too busy for dating, I told you guys that. My main priority is finding my brother,” She reminded with a hard glare to both of them. What is everyone’s obsession with her love life.

“How’s the hunt going anyway?” Tanya asked, just stretching out the conversation so she has more time to rest. “I know you, a terminator doesn’t need sleep, so what you been up to?”

Leaning closer to the other girls, Tommy whispered. “I was searching Miss Morgan’s office last night.”

“That’s where you were!” Kat exclaimed. She had heard Tommy sneaking back in around 2 maybe 3 am, she just thought she had been dreaming and imagined it.

“Yeah,” Tommy confessed, face growing serious. “I think the keeper company knows more about the formers rangers and _my brother_ than they are letting on.”

“Never took you for a conspiracy nut,” Kat commented, a little skeptical summer camp coordinators were up to no good. “Why don’t you just ask them if they know your brother?”

Tommy rolled her eyes. “Did you see the way they shut down that Trini girl? I’ll get nothing out of them being straightforward.”

“Did you find anything substantial?” Tanya asked, having some faith that Tommy wasn’t going off the deep end with his theories, a vendettas, again.

Tommy became a bit bashful, making it clear she found absolutely nothing noteworthy. “Not on my brother, no… but they sure have a lot of info on us.”

“Aren’t they supposed to…?” Kat pondered. Their parents or school most likely gave them this information. An Elite Training program such as this had to do a background check to ensure they were all qualified or to know anyone’s illnesses and such.

“I’m starting to wonder about how much information is _too much,”_ Tommy said, hinting at finding extremely confidential or damaging information.

“We very close!” Koda yelled triumphantly out to the three girls in the lead, who had been stopped for too long.  From then on they kept walking in silence, thinking about what Tommy had told them and Tanya managed to keep up now that Tommy started carrying her backpack for her. That girl is downright superhuman.

All the way in the back….

The rest of the campers were all so very exhausted, sweat was dripping off Billy like rain, falling onto the ground and his clothes, soaking him wet. He wanted to guzzle down and douse his body with the two liter water bottle Koda had given them each but he told them to ration it, for it was only ‘easy’ water they were getting. He implied that they would have to find a water source and distill their own water, like on those survival reality shows.

Billy hated reality shows, he knew how fake and mean-spirited they were, so he never watched an episode, right now he wish he did because though he read and memorized every word of his survival guides, practice was seeming harder than theory. He felt like he was going to pass out anytime soon. His body felt like it could not handle any more physical exertion. God, he wanted to be a ranger but maybe he wasn’t cut out for it.

His doubts welled up inside him, weighing him down like the backpack on his back.

Then, they came upon a lake. It was a god sent.

The biggest cleanest prettiest lake any of them had ever seen, the tired campers almost wept with joy, gaining strength they had never thought they had in them, running on a head to the large wooden docks throwing off their packs, a some of their clothes and diving into the water.

Zack was the first to cannon ball into the water, causing a big splash, sprinkling a few campers who only grumbled and giggled.

It was an oasis in the desert. The water was cool and refreshing, just what they needed. Waking up the strained muscles they thought were permanently dead.

Billy was hesitant, carefully resting his backpack against the shore, in a safe place, and contemplating whether he should join them. Shelby, Riley and Rocky were all in the water splashing around and calling out to him, which put more pressure on him. He waved back and took off his clothes, well most of his clothes, he was left wearing his blue triceratops boxers and his water proof watch.

It still scared him, the water looked deep, he hasn’t swum in years and he wasn’t very good to begin with.

“Billy you coming?” Jason called to him, running ahead of him with Kimberly hart, planning to jump in and frolic in the water with everyone else. He seemed in uncharacteristically high spirits.

“Yes!...Um…I’d don’t know…!” Billy panicked, walking behind Jason. “I’m a little…scared!”

Jason stopped, looked back at Billy and smiled. “Hey, how about I jump in, and I’ll be right there waiting for you when you jump in? You got this!”

“Yeah Billy you can do it!” Kimberly added, running alongside Jason.  

Before Billy could protest any further Jason and Kimberly had jumped off into the water, making a huge joint cannonball that plashed back onto Billy. When the water settled Jason and Kimberly came to the surface of the water and started chanting his name. “Billy! Billy! Billy!” and most of the other campers joined in.

It was a huge confidence boast.

 It may be exactly what Billy had needed.

Billy closed his eyes, started mumbling to himself. “You can do this Billy! You can do this! For mom! For dad!....for Jason Scott who happens to be looking at you and chanting your name!” Billy opened his eyes, narrowed his eyes determinedly at water, and ran towards the end of the dock.

Without hesitation he dived into the cool water, plunging deep underneath before kicking his feet up until he was on the surface again. His skin cooled, his body temperature regulated and it felt fantastic. “See what I told you Billy, you got this,” Jason congratulated, beaming at him and clapping.

“You told!” Kimberly added, shaking some water from her new short hair onto him.

Billy couldn’t help going into a little celebratory gig, clapping, waving his hand in the air and wiggling his body in the water. “Woo!” He shouted out. It made Jason giggle, he actually giggled at Billy, swimming so close to him too.

It was perfect, this place, this time; this scene should be preserved for eternity. He wished they were allowed to bring a camera or something, as per the nondisclosure agreement.

Koda let them swim and play for about an hour, Billy played water games with his Cabin mates, like chicken, where Shelby climbed onto his shoulders and tried to push off Riley who was on Rocky’s shoulders. It was amusing, to say the least. 

Billy and Shelby won and advanced to the finales where he went upon another Cabin’s champion team, Aisha and Jason. They won, but Billy wasn’t sad because this was the happiest he’d seen Jason in a long time.

Everyone was in the water, having the time of their life, except Trini who sat on the deck, taking off her sneakers to soak her feet. She isolated herself from group at every step of the way. It was deliberate.

That irritated Kim, it pissed her off that everyone was trying to have fun in the water, even Koda their counselor and Trini was just off by herself not participating.

A smirk came to her lips as she devised a devious plan.

She swam over to the part of the deck where Trini sat. She’s swimming in front of her, staring into her eyes, trying to get her attention but Trini looked away. “Hey…can I get a sip of your water?” She pleaded, looking up at Trini with her desperate big brown eyes; Trini glances her way and seems to be yielding. “...finished mine on the trip here and _I’m dying_ …”

With a reluctant sigh Trini appears to be giving in, she took a last look into Kimberly’s eyes and removed the water from her pack. “Okay, just don’t finish it,” She warned.

As Trini stooped down the near of the dock to hand off the water bottle to Kimberly, Kimberly smiled, never breaking eye contact with Trini, as she grabbed her forearm instead of the bottle and pulled her into the lake.

Squealing, Trini plunged into the water, still dressed in all her clothes. Kim and everyone else who saw laughed. She had to loosen up after this.

“Why did you do that?” She screamed, flashing water at Kim aggressively.

“I don’t know….” Kim countered playfully, smirking back at her, using her own words against her, “...want to do something about it?”  She wanted to play with her,  for her to get even, do something!

“GRUH!” Trini growled, her face marred by utter disgust and hatred at being dunked, against her against her will. The smirk on Kim’s just melted away as Trini forced her way through the water, and gets to the shore. She stalked off into the thick of the forest, her wet clothes clinging to her shapely body.   

Sinking deeper into water, Kim hid herself in shame. “I messed up big time didn’t I?” She mumbled to herself.

“Yeah you did,” Jason answered appearing beside her.

“That was a rhetorical question!” Kimberly griped, pouting. “I didn’t want an answer!”

“Well you got one,” Jason retorted, seemingly amused by her expression.  “Why don’t you just leave her alone, she clearly doesn’t want friends?”

Kim sighed, contemplating her reasons and not finding anything she could successfully rationalize. “I don’t know…I just find her _interesting_.”

Jason swims closer to Kim, crossing into her personal space. “I find _you_ interesting,” He flirted, using her own words, looking at her with half lidded eyes and upturned lips.

“I don’t believe you,” Kim replied smirking, he doesn’t seem to understand the meaning of the word interesting, not the way she was using it anyway.

“Huh?” Jason asked confused. Kim doesn’t answer she just strutted her way out of the water, leaving him to ponder the mysteries of women.

 

One long blow of Koda’s whistle and the campers who staggering out of the water, groaning and complaining as usual. “We must make camp before it get dark,” Koda warned, handing out the supplies, “ _Or we starve_.”

“Starve?” Aisha asked, her hands on her hips, staring Koda down. “What do you mean by starve? You do have back up food right?”

Koda chuckled, opening his duffle bags for the campers to see there was no food or water, just wishing poles, pots, sleeping bag and supplies to build tents. “You fish for food, find plants to eat, find good water and make tent. A ranger must know to survive on little,” he informed the campers.

“They’re really not fucking around here,” Zack commented, taking the camping supplies handed to him, looking at it like a foreign alien object.

“Can’t keep up tough guy?” Tommy said aloud, chuckling alongside Tanya.

Zack immediately turned his attentions to her, grinning from ear to ear. “Did you just challenge me?”

“What? No!” Tommy said, she was only looking to mock him but she didn’t know Zack did not possess a shame gland and it was best not to engage with him at all.

“I accept your challenge,” He said, winking at her. “I’ll set my tent up before you!”

Tommy sighed, yanked her supplies away from koda and watching Zack run off, excited for some reason. There was something off about that boy and she did not want to get wrapped up in whatever that was. She was way too busy for that.

Billy was handed a fishing pole, Shelby was handed a basket and a poison plants picture book, Riley was given a water distillation manual and some bottles, and Rocky was given the supplies to make a tent. Each person on the team had to contribute to their survival, providing the basic food, water, shelter. Koda was there to observe them and helped them only under extreme circumstances.

“Shelby, I can’t fish!” Billy complained, being a lot better at everything else than fishing, he’d read information on fish but doubted that would help him catch one.

“I know a little, not much. Do you want to switch?” Shelby said, handing him her basket and booklet.

Just as Billy was about to hand over the fishing rod he glimpsed Jason picking up a fishing rod, he was going to do the fishing for his team. “I change my mind!” Billy exclaimed, pushing the basket back into her hands.

Shelby’s face scrounged, “You sure B?” She asked, baffled by his sudden change of mind. “If you can’t fish—

“I’ll learn!” Billy insists, clutching his fishing rod lovingly with a sappy smile on his face.

“Oh okay…do you kid,” She humored him, waving him off as she headed into the forest to hunt for eatable plants. “Good luck.”

They all wished each other good luck and separated, Riley heading off in a different direction to search for a viable source of water and Rocky went off to wrestle with some tarp, sticks and the directions to building a tent big enough for all four of his cabin mates.

Clutching the fishing rod to his chest, Billy shuffled off to the dock where Jason, Rebecca, Kimberly, Kat were setting up their fishing rods. Kat and Jason appeared to be the only ones that knew what they were doing, but the others had enough sense to peek over, see what they were doing and follow suit.

It was a competition, but neither Kat nor Jason felt the need to hide their methods and techniques. The others needed to eat too, and even they started instructing the others on what to do, step by step. Koda observed them every now and then but he didn’t object to their little ‘how to set up a fishing rod and reel’ lesson.

Billy did expertly at setting up a fishing rod, he was great at following instruction, (strung his line the fastest, tied the right knots etc) and Jason, who took time out to personally instruct Billy, was impressed with how fast he caught on.

That did not last long, though Billy was brilliant at putting things together, the actual fishing posed a problem.

He either put too much strength into his backswing when he casted, and snagged someone’s ( _Rebecca’s_ ) hair instead or he hooked himself and got tangled up in the wire.  One time he even casted way too hard, and threw the fishing rod into the water and had to swim for it before it hit the bottom of the lake.

He had some bad luck, those also fishing couldn’t help with snicker as he fumbled and failed. They liked Billy fine enough but come on, it was _hilarious_. Billy pouted, throwing down the rod and sitting on the dock, defeated.

Hiding his snickers behind his hand, Jason approached Billy, took the fishing rod from him before he truly hurt himself. “How about I help you Billy?” He was pulling himself away from Kimberly, his supposed crush, to help Billy. How _gallant_.

“Would you?” Billy asked gleefully, leaping up to his feet. “Is that even allowed?”

Jason shrugged. “I don’t see the counselor around,” He made no effort to actually look around, focused on the task at hand, focus on Billy.  “And I don’t really care.”

Jason had a way of making Billy forget his cares. “Okay then…I’m ready, teach me!” He beamed, more than eager to get a practical one on one lesson with Jason Scott, in anything really.

Jason smiled, stood beside Billy and held his rod, about to demonstrate how to cast a line. “Keep your eyes on me,” He ordered, unnecessarily considering Billy had not taken his eyes off him since he engaged in conversation. Nevertheless Billy nodded to show he understood the instructions. His fixed, adoring eyes were making Jason a bit nervous, so he broke eye contact with Billy and looked towards the sea. “Um….lets use worms, there seems to be a lot of catfish in the lake and catfish love worms,” He said, as he attached the live wiggling worm to Billy’s hook.

“Noted,” Billy replied, transfixed on the process, though little squeamish of the living worm so closed to him.

“Now that the worm is attached, you press the button down and pull back a bit,” He demonstrated, making sure to go slow so Billy could follow. It clear to see Billy was hanging on his every word. “Then you just chuck your line, then let go of your button, nice and easily, it’s not a baseball bat, no need to swing it so hard.” A wide smile came to his face as he reminisced about Billy’s earlier failed attempts.

Jason’s swing as obviously successful, but he reeled the line back in to give Billy a chance to do it himself. “Keep in mind, _finesse_ not strength,” He enlightened.

Billy accepted the finishing rod, did as told, all while chanting, “Finesse, finesse, Finesse.” He took a deep breath, exhaled and delicately whipped his line out into the water, several feet away. It worked.

“Woo!” Billy exalted, loud and proud.

Shaking his head, Jason chuckled softly, “Next lesson in fishing, _be quiet_. We don’t want you scaring the fish away.”

“Oh…sorry,” Billy apologized in a whisper, _flustered_.

Tearing himself away from Billy, he cleared his throat and pointed out to the water, “Next step, now that you’ve casted, you patiently watch you bobber, if it moves or go under, then right that second you reel it in quickly and you’ve caught your fish,” He informed, backing away, about to head back to his finishing spot, “And If it’s too small, throw it back.”

Billy looked away from his bobber for a minute and back at Jason when he realized he was no longer beside him. “Umm Jason wait!” He called out to him when he saw Jason leaving.

“Yeah Billy, need more help?”

“Yes…um……um maybe you should fish near me, I don’t want to mess up. My cabin mates won’t have anything to eat…it is a lot of pressure,” He wasn’t lying. It was a lot of pressure but it was more accurate to say he wanted Jason around, not needed him.

Jason contemplated it, weighted the pros and cons, he was fishing beside Kim and he wanted to work on whatever they were hinting at. But at the same time, he liked Billy and was finding having a hard time saying no to him. “Sure… _why not_ ,” he conceded, seeing Billy’s big pleading brown eyes.

Without thinking Billy dropped the rod to clap happily, “Yay!” Before he realized the rod was on the dock, he looked down and frowned, “Oops.”

Jason smiled, shook his head and walked away, “I can see my help is still needed.”

Billy giggled at himself mostly, picked up the rod, reeling in the line and casted again. He cheered quietly, this time and held onto the rod. He was learning.

Jason walked back over to Kimberly and picked up his supplies.

“What happened, don’t find me interesting anymore?” Kimberly asked, with a playfully smirk.

“What…no…I still find you plenty ‘interesting’” He said hastily, as if trying to convince her of something. “But….Billy just really needs my help.”

He looked nervous, for no real reason, it amused Kim a little. “What are you getting in return?” She asked, to squeeze more information out of him.

“I don’t know,” Jason shrugged, trying to think of something on the spot. He didn’t even know why he going to these lengths for Billy, it just felt like the right thing to do. It made him feel good to have Billy or anyone really depend on him, need him. “He’s the smartest person here, helping him is bound to pay off some how?” He explained, pulling that excuse out of his ass.

“Sure, let’s go with that,” Kim said, with a hint of mischief in her voice.

“We’re good right?” He asked, hoping she’d still be up to continue what they were building, if he were abandoned her for a few hours.

The former cheerleader waved him goodbye, still grinning. “We’re _real good_.”

 

Still baffled by Kim’s odd tone, Jason walked back over to Billy who was diligently watching his bobber, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, his eyes keen and focused. “Jason you’re back,” Billy said, not looking away.

“Hmm, hmm,” He answered.

“Nothing’s happening…” Billy whined, pouting. “Am I doing it right?”

Though he stood beside Billy, he casted his line in the opposite direction, to not steal any of his catches. “You’re doing great. But you need to remember, though rewarding, fishing is boring, first and foremost,” He explained, lightheartedly.

Billy giggled. It was a short yet genuine laugh. “How do you know so much about fishing?”

“My dad,” Jason answered; there was a pause as if second guessing whether he should say more. Eventually he just decided to continue, there was something about Billy that made him let down his guard without realizing it. “He mans a fishing vessel. Fishing was our go to bonding activity when I was younger.”

“You guys don’t fish together anymore?” Billy asked, saying anything to continue the conversation. This was the chance he was looking for since what happened in detention, to build a friendship, anything with Jason.

“No,” Jason said. He said nothing else. He didn’t want to say anything else.

“Why?” Billy pried, not picking up at Jason’s anxiousness.

“I don’t know.”

“Why don’t you know?”

“A lot of things have changed okay, I’m different. He’s different. We’re different,” Jason snapped. His tone was a bit harsh.

Billy went silent, withdrawing within himself.

Guilt ate at Jason. Billy didn’t know he was venturing on a touchy subject. He didn’t deserve to be chewed out like that. “So, how about you? What’s your father-son relationship like?”

“It’s good,” Billy said nonchalantly, “He’s dead.”

Eyes wide, Jason turned to Billy, face truly remorseful. “Oh fuck, sorry.”

Billy shrugged, confused as to why Jason was reacting like that. “It’s alright. He’s been dead for seven years. But before he died we did everything together, coincidently he worked on the other side of the park where they did the mining.”

“Did he—“Jason stopped mid sentence to point out to the sea. “Oh, Billy did you see that! _Your bobber!_ ”

Billy was about to shush Jason, until he saw the red and blue color bobber go under water. “It’s moving!” He panicked, forgetting the instructions. “What do I do!?”

“Reel it in Billy!” Jason yelled, excited by the weight that seemed to tug on the line.

Jason dropped his fishing rod, raced to Billy’s side and placing his hand over Billy’s, “It’s really strong Jason!” Billy groaned, reeling it in as fast as he could, while Jason kept the rod steady.

“We’re stronger Billy,” Jason said confidently, smiling at Billy, trying just as hard as he was.  

Tapping into some inner strength, Billy triumphed, and reeled it in a giant slimy catfish. Jason takes the fish off the hook, and held it up. “You did it Billy! It’s about one and a half feet right there.”

Billy danced around, brimming with pride. “I did it! I did it! I did it!” Billy sang, boastfully.

Caught up in his emotions, Jason dropped the fish into the bucket and wrapped his arms around Billy. “Beginners luck,” He chuckled as he onto held him.  He relaxed into the hug, burying his face in Billy’s clothes, taken in by the way he seems like fabric softener and _the lake water_.

Billy froze, allowing Jason to hug him, not knowing what to do in this unfamiliar situation. “Jason…” Billy said softly.

 “Yes Billy?” Jason asked, still holding onto him, his arms now slipping from around Billy’s shoulders, to his waist.

“Can you let go of me now?” Billy requested monotonously. The hug was so sudden, so unexpected, he’d never gotten a hug from a peer before, not since he hit double digits. It made him uncomfortable.

Jason pulled away immediately, stepping back from Billy. “Oh yeah, sorry!”

Suddenly, Kimberly’s boisterous laugh could be heard from further down the dock, she was looking towards the water so she may not have been laughing at them but Jason knew better than to think she was just coincidently laughing by herself the very minute he made a fool of himself.

He slid to back in to place and fished quietly with Billy, for the rest of the day. Billy talked, oh he talked a lot, but Jason just nodded his head and gave brief answers. There was no way in hell he was getting caught up again and doing something else as embarrassing.

He was never touching Billy Cranston or any guy ever again!

 

Meanwhile…

Somewhere in the middle of the thickest part of the nearby forest Shelby was looking for some useful plants, she already found some wild lettuce, asparagus and even _plantains_ but with the extra time she decided to look for some medicinal herbs in case anyone gets sick. Maybe it will get their team extra points.

Then Tyler show up out of nowhere, bugging her. “Lalalala I don’t want to hear it Tyler,” She said childishly covering her ears with one hand.

Tyler persisted despite her reluctance to discuss the obvious tension between them. He was very used to her legendary Watkins stubbornness. “Shelby, hear me out!” He begged, frantically trailing behind her because she walked every fast when she’s upset.

Suddenly Shelby stopped, turning towards Tyler, her eyes glossy, as if she’s on the verge of crying. “You really embarrassed in the mess hall,” She confessed, making herself vulnerable, which is a rare enough for him to realize the extent of which he hurt her .“If you find me so undesirable, _keep it to yourself next time_.”

A little crack in her voice wounds him, Tyler takes her hand, gazing into her eyes with sincerity. “Shelb—

Abruptly Shelby presses her finger against his mouth, goes quiet. “Do you hear something?” She asked, rapidly glancing around skittish and suspicious.

“ _Don’t change the subject_ ,” Tyler begged her, thinking her skittishness was an act to distract him from the matter at hand.

“Shut up for a second,” She snapped, glaring at him. “ I Hear whispering Tyler…shush.”

Seeing that she was being serious Tyler when quiet and heard it, he heard the bushes rustling and soft whispering nearby. “I hear it too!--” Shelby immediately slapped her whole hand over his mouth, leant against the bushes and listened in. “ _Why did you sit beside me on the bus_?”  One voice said, it seemed frantic and a little ticked off. But it was faint and indistinguishable.

“Because _I felt like it_.” This other voice was highly distinguishable; it was accented, a thick New Zealand accent to be specific.

By now Tyler and Shelby had figured out there were two people talking seriously and one of those people was Chase Randall. “You don’t know how to keep a secret do you, hotshot?” The angry voice had calmed somewhat, it now sounded playful and it rose and octave or too.

“I love when you call me that,” Chase said, his voice dropping lower and seductive.

It was getting juicy, real interesting, so Shelby took the risk and pushed a couple leaves aside the peep at the secret rendezvous unfolding in front of them. She was expecting to see Chase wooing one of the airheads from Angel Grove or something but instead she saw something unexpected.

“Oh my god! Is that?” She said, as Tyler now covered her mouth with his hand, to muffle her squealing and not give away their position.

Leaning over her, he peeked through the leaves and was saw something near unfathomable.“It is!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the final multichapter fic in my Cranscott Saga. It has been fun but I need to go back to college. I will still be doing single requests, ocassionally, in "Cranscott Melodies."


End file.
